This invention concerns a wiper arm with a hose for washing liquid guided through a pressure spring, with a yoke connecting the pressure spring with a fastening member of the wiper arm as well as with a hose member which juts out of the pressure spring and extends in the direction of the yoke.
In known wiper arms as above mentioned and e.g. DE-AS 27 56 991 described, the hose is guided in the pressure spring. The pressure spring and the fastening member are connected by a C-yoke, which may squeeze the hose by swiveling the link and cause damage. On the other hand it is also to be desired with respect to those wiper arms to minimize the interior height and width of the link, but still to guarantee a functional arrangement of the pressure spring and the hose.
Originating from the above prior art the object of this invention is to develop the generic wiper arm in such a way that in case of little interior height and width the hose is perfectly installed in the wiper arm.